


Sleepy - F!Robin x Summoner

by beingasimpishardwork



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingasimpishardwork/pseuds/beingasimpishardwork
Summary: As they work together to come up with battle tactics, Kiran accidentally falls asleep, leaving Robin to choose between leaving them there or carrying them to their room...
Relationships: My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Kudos: 10





	Sleepy - F!Robin x Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> Kiran is gender neutral, so they can be boy or girl. Male Robin is called Reflet.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

The clock ticked mesmerizingly from the library wall. It was all Kiran heard at the moment. They watched as the minute hand went from the 4 to the 5...

"Summoner? Are you with me?" Robin asked, waving a hand in front of Kiran's face. Kiran shook their head. "Sorry... just drifted away for a moment."

"Hmm... alright," Robin said, but she knew instantly Kiran wasn't paying attention at all. "Should we stop? You haven't heard anything, did you?"

"No no I'm perfectly fine. Continue," Kiran replied, and they instantly emitted a loud yawn. Robin frowned. "If you insist..."

As Robin kept going over the plans and whatnot, Kiran eyes trailed from the map to her hand, to her cloak, her eyes, her hair... Kiran snapped their eyes back to the map. What were they thinking?!

It wasn't a big secret in the Order of Heroes Kiran's obvious crush on Robin. Even her twin, Reflet could tell. But Robin remained oblivious... or so she seemed. 

Kiran started to actually talk about the plans when Robin smiled to herself. She did, in fact, notice Kiran's eyes on her. Robin blushed at the thought. Robin began to talk a lecture again when Kiran's eyes felt heavy. _Maybe... I can doze off for a bit... She's droning on anyways..._ The Summoner closed their eyes and started sleeping. 

When Robin finally looked over, she saw Kiran asleep. _Damn it._

The tactician just kind of stared at Kiran sleeping. They looked so relaxed... she didn't want to wake them up. 

_But I can't leave them here!_ She thought instantly. _Crap! What am I going to do?!_

Her normally composed thoughts became messy at the thought of having to carry the Summoner to their own bedroom. _Maybe I can get someone else to carry them for me... But I don't want anybody touching them!_

Robin's little argument played out and eventually she gave in and scooped the Summoner gently into her arms. Kiran rolled towards Robin's chest and leaned on her. 

"Robin..." Kiran sleepily mumbled. The tactician blushed a bright red. _Is she... dreaming about me?!_

Robin pieced her broken composure and confidence back together and started to walk down the quiet halls. It was pretty late already, so nobody, or so Robin thought, saw them. 

Sharena did, of all people, and seeing Robin carrying Kiran made her fangirl a little too much. So Sharena immediately went to Commander Anna...

Meanwhile, Robin was struggling to just remain calm. Her cheeks returned to their normal color, but her heart was racing fast. Few times the Summoner moved in her arms and she froze, and the cycle starts over. Intense blushing, heart racing, composure and confidence shatters... 

When the tacticians finally made it to the Summoner's room, she opened to door and walked to the bed. Robin gently laid the Summoner in their bed and turned to leave, but she felt a small tug on her sleeve. The Summoner was half awake, but they held on tightly to Robin's sleeve. "Please stay..." 

Robin's heart couldn't take it. Robin.exe has stopped working. In confusion, Robin mumbled, "I would but don't you wanna sleep?" 

"I want you to stay... just for a while..." Kiran quietly, almost inaudibly, said. Robin nodded immediately. "Alright then."

Kiran moved over to let Robin set on the bedside. She sat comfortably and the Summoner instinctively laid their head in her lap. Robin blushed profusely. Kiran didn't seem to mind. They just closed their eyes calmly. 

But Kiran was only half asleep. They didn't know what they were actually doing. Robin looked at Kiran's peaceful face. _So adorable..._

_I have to leave soon... Or the others will think I did_ something _with the Summoner..._ Robin thought. But as soon as she thought of it, her mind brought up her hidden fantasy with Kiran, doing that _something._ Robin blushed harder. _Gods!_

20 minutes later she was certain that Kiran was fast asleep. She got up and rotated Kiran so their head was on a pillow. She covered Kiran with a blanket and was about to exit, when Robin turned around. She quickly walked over to the Summoner and quickly planted a kiss on their forehead. "Sweet dreams, Kiran."

**Bonus:**

"Sooooo.... you got back to the barracks pretty late last night, Robin. Did you... you know..." Reflet wiggled his eyebrows. Robin blushed all over again. "N-no we didn't!"

"But Sharena did see you carrying the Summoner last night, no?" Lucina added. Robin gasped. "Wait what- It wasn't what it looks like!" 

"Ooooo, Robin is dating the Summoner~" Corrin said from another table. Robin pulled her hood over her face. "Stop it!"

"She's blushing!" Chrom shouted. Everyone laughed in the Awakening table. "Shut up, dammit. Stupid Exalts...."

"Awww! Robin are you hiding what we did last night?" Kiran asked sweetly from behind her. "W-w-what?! Summoner?! I-I what- you-" 

Kiran pecked Robin on the cheek. "Aw, love you too." Then Kiran calmly walked away. 

Lucina, Chrom, and Reflet were crying from laughter and Robin's hood at this point was covering her entire face. Her face was hot and she was blushing like crazy. _Dammit Kiran..._

**Author's Note:**

> just imagine chrom, lucina, and male robin starting a Kiranxf!Robin fanclub.


End file.
